Unrequited love
by Kitkatmadness
Summary: Tamaki after being left by haruhi wonders into a dimensional portal and is transported to magnola where he meets team Natsu. Will he fit in at fairy tail, and magnet even discover some powers of his own? How will he compete with Natzu, Gray, And Loki, who are all vying for Lucy's attenchin? This a story of love and discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**UNREQUITED LOVE?**

Chapter 1

**I'll try and post as much as I can. I hope to post new chapters every weekend. This is my first story so sorry If it's sucky. *DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail or Ouran High School Host Club! :)* Hope you like it.**

Ch1

Tamaki had been walking the streets for hours. He stopped at a trash can to vomit up the spirits that he had tried to drown his sadness in. Haruhi Thad run off with hikaru. He knew deep down that she would leave him eventually, but he begged thought it would be for one of the hott headed twins! He punched the lamppost nearest to him. He let out a scream of pain. He them felt something shimmer. The streets changed from tokyo'spaved streets to unfamiliar cobblestoned streets. He finally stumbled into a building with a sign that said Fairy Tale on it. He then ran into someone.!blink kerfs and looked at the blond girl sitting on the floor looking up at him. She was cute, she was super cute. Hell, she was cuter than haruhi!

" sorry, I didn't see you there." She said in a cheerfull super cute voice. " I'm Lucy." She said as I helped her up.

"I'm tamaki." He said in a relaxed voice. She was medium hight and had long blond hair pulled into a side pony tail. She was wearing a short blue skirt and a top with a blue stripe in the middle.

"Well, welcome to fairy tail!" She said with an uber cute shy smile.

Then he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Like I said I don't own fairy tail or ouran host club.

Lucy:  
After tamaki passed out Lucy noticed the scent of spirits. Grey came over and saw tamaki colapsesd in Lucy's arms that struggled against his weight. She then dropped him.

" hey lucy, what's wrong with him?" He asked lightly tapping tamaki on the head with the toe of his black converse.

" he's drunk." Lucy stated as if it where normal for strange men to collapse into her arms. In fact it was usually the other way around.

"oh and grey, put some clothes on." Lucy said indifferently.

After grey had put back on his pants he helped her carry tamaki back to her place. They laid him on the couch, and she went to the kitchen to fix some hangover food for tamaki once he woke up. She had to admitt, he was HOT! With a capital H. He was about 6ft 3 inches, blond, and buff! He had stunning blue eyes. She then realised that she was staring at him. She looked away, just to meet the jealous eyes of gray before he looked away. Why was he jealous? She thought.

Grey:

he looked away from Lucy's prying eyes. He had been harboring a crush for her ever since her father had tried to kidnap her. He realised he didn't want to lose her. He sighed. She was looking at that stranger the way she looked at him in his dreams. With attraction. He left only to run into a frazzled angry Natsu.

" what's up fire brain?" Grey asked anoyed.

"I'm gonna kill that guy for falling on Lucy!" He shouted, his hands flaming. Grey was surprised by Natsu's anger.

"Calm down ash pyro. He just passed out drunk." He responded, trying to keep the pink haired pyro from burning down Lucy's door. But grey couldn't help feeling uncomfortable leaving them alone. He knew that the guy was still pretty wasted, but still. " okay fire brain. You can go in if you don't kill anyone." Grey said, but Natsu had already climbed through an open window. He heard a scream, a clang and them a thump. Lucy had found Natsu. He just chuckled and went inside to access the damage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
I'll update every weekend. Disclaimer: I don't own ouran or ft.

Tamaki:

He woke up and bolted up right, just to lie back down when he saw the whole room was spinning. After he could stand, he walked to the kitchen. There he saw the uber cute blond in a pink t that showed lots of stomach, and blue short short pajama shorts. She had her hair down and was drinking coffee while writing something. He stood there fore a second just watching the tilt of her wrist as the old fashioned quil pen moved over the paper, her lips curling into a soft smile, hr soft blush, her long gold eyelashes shining in the morning sun... WAIT! The morning sun?! He had spent the night at her house. She them looked up at him and blushed while smiling bash fully! Tamaki then blushed and squealed. " your soooooooo cite!" He squealed. Lucy just blushed harder.

" s-so," she stuttered, flustered. "Are you feeling better?" She asked in a cute voice. This girl was really pretty!

Tamaki smiled, "yeah, still a bit rocky though." He said. "So..." He said looking around. She had a cute house. It was pink and white. "Where am I?" He asked, though he already knew he was at her house.

" this is my house. Grey and I brought you here after you passed out drunk at the guild." She explained. He let out a sigh of relief. He could get crazy when he was drunk. It was good that nothing had happened.  
She just looked at him and laughed. "Oh, you thought something happened between us while you were drunk! No! Nothing happened! Don't worry." She said smiling. Her smile was really pretty.

Natsu:

That jerk! You can't just go falling into some pretty girl's arms! Natsu thought as he walked home. Lucy could have thrown him out on the street, but knowing her she probably tucked him into bed and then fixed him breakfast in the morning.

He had had a crush on Lucy since he had saved her from her father. He felt responsible for her safety. He sighed and kicked a pebble. She was always getting herself into dangerous situations. She was infuriating, annoying, honest, beautifull, smart, sarcastic. "Damn it!" He mumbled under his breath. He was trying to be angry at her, but every time he thought of her, he felt his heart melt. And he knew that stripper and the lion had a thing for her, he just had to have her. He breathed lived and loved lucy. He needed her, and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way!

Loki:

"Hello beautifull!" He said as he walked through Lucy's kitchen door. What he saw when he came in was a blond guy with his hands on Lucy's shoulders and looking over her shoulders at the papers spread over the table in front of her. He immediately got furious, who was this guy and who does he think he is?! He saw red. Lucy looked up at him then and slid off the seat taking the blonde's hands off her shoulders. His anger dissapeared immediately. Lucy really was beautifull. Even in a cropped t and blue pajama shorts, she looked like a princess. "Hey princess." he Said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She gasped as his hands slid and came to rest on her bare mid section. He nuzzled her neckband then looked at the blond from under his eyelashes. Bingo. The blonde had his hands clenched into fists and he was glaring at Loki.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked him still a bit flustered.  
He just wrapped his arms tighter around her waist till she was lifted a few centimeters off the floor. With a smirk in the blonde's direction he said in a mischievous voice, "what? A prince can't see his princess?" He asked hugging her tightly against him and kissing her temple. He then stared down the blonde. She was his. She was his and only his, anything else was unthinkable. He had liked her for her beauty, kindness, and her selflessness since she showed him she was willing to give up her life for him. When he reluctantly real eased her he noticed she was smiling at him. He nearly smiled back at her. Any malicious intents gone from his mind. He loved her, but she just thought he was toying with her. He let her believe it because then when he showed her affection, she wouldn't pull away. He was sad. This dream would someday end. The facade he put up would break down one day and show his true feelings for her to praise or scrutinize. Hell that was deep! He thought while mentally adding it to his long list of pick up lines.

Kitkatmadness: hey guys! Im writing the 4th chapter now it should be up within the next hour. Comment, follow, or pm me! Thnx! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys comment and ill write more! Any ways in this chapter they'll realize that Erza's missing, any ways hope you like it! Also sorry for all the fluff in the last chapter.**

**disclamer: I don't own ouran, or fairy tail. **

Lucy:

Lucy walked into the guild trailing a pouting tamaki. "What's up with blonde?" Gray asked Lucy.  
"He hugged me cause he thought I was cute and I roundhouse kicked him in the face." She said casually, "oh... And gray, put some clothes on." She said then went to apologize to tamaki who was sitting in a corner growing mushrooms.  
" hey I'm really sorry I kicked you in the face." She said to Tamaki who looked up at her as a shy blush creeped across her cheeks. He then pronounced her cute and his new daughter and proceeded to rub their faces together as Lucy sweat dropped. 'Man this guy is weird!' Lucy thought.  
Natzu:  
Natzu walked into the guild hall only to see the French blonde all over Lucy. He was filled with anger and his hand caught on fire. 'Oh great! Now not only is that stripper gray after her, but so is blondie!' Natzu thought irritated. Then he snickered when Lucy had had enough and kicked the frenchie in the face. Then his eyes met gray's across the room, and he didn't look happy either. Then in a puff of smoke Loki came and picked up Lucy bridal style. That was it! Natzu had had enough! He went over there, but before he could beat up Loki gray punched him. Then everyone joined in the brawl. Cana even smashed a newly drained barrel of beer over some poor guy's head.  
Gray: "DONT TOUCH LUCY!" Gray yelled at Loki. ' that guy is really perverted!' Gray thought angrily.  
"Dude chill, you guys aren't dating, so she's not yours." Loki stated almost bored then disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'That dude needs to keep his hands off my Lucy!' Gray thought angrily. 'But she's not me Lucy.' He thought sadly. Just then he heard an explosion 'oh crap!' He thought. "That pyro set something on fire again!' Gray thought as he ran over to where Natsu had set a keg of beer on fire. 'Well this is goona be a long day' gray thought then sighed. Wait wher's Ezra? She should have intervened by now!

**Meanwhile At Ouran High school in music room#3... **

Haruhi: "hey has anyone seen Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked as she walked into the after school host club only to see a strange red head who was at least in college who was wearing a blue skirt and really weird armore. "What the hell?" Haruhi knew the twins where annoying, but this was extreme! Just then the girl held a sword to Haruhi's throat

"I am Ezra! Class S wizard of the fair tail guild! Where are weSao


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**oh and guys I yup date really quickly if I get my homework done soon and I'll probably post a new chapter or 2 on most days maybey more on the weekends for a while. And I had a long weekend so I posted extra. Disclaimer: I dont own this even though I wish I did blah, blah, blah... You get it. **

**Ouran high school host club: **

**Haruhi:** Haruhi explained that the strange hourly was at ouran highschool and that, yes. It was big and fancy for a highschool (Damn rich people!). Then Erza lowered her sword and after hearing the misunderstanding untied kaurou and haruhi's boyfriend Hikarou. as soon as Hikarou was released he came over to haruhi and asked, "are you okay, did she cut you?!" As he checked her limbs and head for any cuts and then hugged her to his chest, his lips resting on her head. "You made me so worried." He murmured to her as he held her. She felt guilt in the pitt of her stomach. A week ago it would have been Tamaki hugging her and later tackling her and exclaiming 'you're soooooo cute!' But that was before she had kissed Hikarou. She knew she had hurt Tamaki, but she thought he would just rebound, but he didn't.

she sighed and said "Hikarou, I'm fine." Before pulling away before meeting the amused look of Erza. Haruhi blushed and turned away.

"You know, I wouldn't have cut you. I just had to determine if you we're a friend or fou." Said the red headed girl with a smirk. Haruhi just looked at her like she was crazy. 'how was I supposed to know that?! Normally people don't point swords to my throat! What was I supposed to think?!' She thought, flustered. " anyways," said the other girl, bringing her back to the present. "Do you know how to get to magnolia from here?" She asked looking at her perfectly oval fingernails.

**Fairy tail: **

Loki:

loki showed up at Lucy's house at 1 am to make shure the blonde wasn't still there. He didn't want him doing anything weird to Lucy while he wasn't there to protect her. He appeared and searched her house. No French perverts here' he thought. He then saw Lucy in her bed. She had the cutest little snore.' He thought then he grinned mischiviously as he thought of something that would annoy the hell out of those two idiots Gray and Natsu when they came to her house in the morning. He then climbed into her bed and looped his arm around her waist pulling her against him while sliding his other arm under her and looped his arm around the other side of her waist, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lucy:

when Lucy woke up that morning the first think felt heard was a shout. she looked at Gray and Natzu standing in her bedroom looking really angry. That's when she felt a soft warmth on her back and arms looped around her waist. She turned her head just to see Loki his face 1 inch from hers. he yawned sleepily and said "good morning beautiful as he kissed her forehead. Lucy immediately blushed and Natzu and gray shouted again. "god. Why do you guys have to be so loud in the morning?" He asked pulling Lucy in tighter and nussleing into her hair which smelled like roses. That made Lucy blush harder.

"You creep!" Natzu said looking seriously angry. Loki just smirked and kissedLucys cheek. Natzu roard and came towards them. Lucy curled up ready for impact, but instead Loki picked her up bridal style and threw her over his shoulder. He then picked up her shoeswhile he slipped his feet into his own and he jumped out the window. He ran with Lucy over her shoulder. She rested her Schindler in her hand and rested her elbow on his back. 'This is going to be an interesting day' she thought as she saw Gray and Natsu try to crawl out her bedroom window, only to topple to the ground below. She smiled. They weren't going to catch up with Loki. 'well,' Lucy thought. 'i guess I'm spending the day with Loki.'

**hey guys! If you like it comment or pm me! remember, I won't update unless I get some reviews! ;) anyways hope you liked it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm not actually going to stoop this story. I love writing WAY too much to do that! Anyways thanks to my one reviewer and if you have any suggestions for how this story should end Orr if I should put anything in the story pm me Orr post it in your review. Disclaimer: do I really have to say anything? **

**loki: **

Loki couldn't believe he got to spen the WHOLE DAY with Lucy! How lucky could a guy get. He placed her down at a cafe tear the guild. She put on her shoes as he ordered them both coffee. "daddy's here!" 'Oh no! Ohnoohnoohnohnoohnoohno! NONONONONOOOOOOOOOO!' Thought Loki as the French blonde tackled Lucy ands started rubbing their faces together. 'Why does he have to show up now?!' Loki thought angrily.

"Tamaki, please, get off of me.' Hasidic Lucy calmly.

Tamaki only started crying why are you hanging out with that shady lion?!" Tamaki wailed as Lucy tried to quiet him down.

"Who are you callin' shady?!" He heard a familiar voice yell. and just when he thought it couldn't get worse. He just sighs and picks Lucy back up bridal style. While Natzu and Tamaki yelled at each other he ran off with Lucy again. They decided to go to a different caffe. They ordered coffee and scones. After they went window shopping. As Lucy went through racks of pink dresses and frilly shirts giggling like a little girl in a candy shop. He just smiled and watched, amazed that such a simple thing could bring Lucy such joy. She really was beautiful. He understood why everyone liked her. She was so honest and happy. Her smiles were contagious and she knew it. He knew she felt lots of pain because of her father, that bastard. Yet she always smiled. What troubled him was then she thought no Omer was looking she would let a frown come across her face, or a tear roll down her cheek. It killed him inside to know that he couldn't take away her pain. It crushed his heart that he couldn't protect her from the nightmares he knew she had.

"Loki?" She asked bringing HOIM back to thepresent. She looked converned. He just smiled and hugged her tightly. She gave a surprised yelp, but then softened and returned his hug. That only made him hug her tighter. He pulled away and looked at her face holding it in his hands. He brushed away a single tear that escaped her eye. He then leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
